StarTrek: Learning
by Raven Sage
Summary: The Half Vulcan Half Human Daughter Of Kathryn Janeway Experiances A new life on a starship school
1. Waiting For a Friend

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to paramount the rest of the names and the story belong to me  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
I sat in the corner of the space station alone as I watched the other children hug and kiss their parents. Parents remarked on the condition of their clothing or their hair. I smiled as I watch others grimace with embarrassment. I sat wondering who it would have been if my mother or father attended. It wouldn't be the same as some of the other kids but it would have been something. I was lost in thought. My grandfather Tuvock would say that its just something silly humans do, maybe he's right maybe it is a waste of time. Nevertheless, I had plenty of time to waste as I waited for the others. It seemed to last forever and I was convinced that It did. I sighed and rested my hand on my head. As I waited my eyes wandered to the ship. It was the first real encounter I had with the ship. The first time I ever saw it up close. The design of the ship was amazing. The titanium plating was magnificent. There wasn't a scratch in view. The hull was so bright I could barley look at it. I chuckled at the thought of watching hundreds of cadets polish every inch of the ship with their cleaning instruments.  
  
I looked at the clock, "five minutes late" I muttered. The ship was awfully big. It's supposed to hold at least a thousand humanoids. Just enough for the teachers, students, and crew. As I stared at the ship, I failed to see Miral. Miral was the closest thing I've ever had to an older sister. The V-shaped klingon ridges on her face were comforting. If it weren't for the ridges, you wouldn't be able to tell she was a klingon. Her face was smooth and her eyebrows arched. Her hair was brown and straight like her mother B'Lana. Her eyes were shaped like her father Tom. Her lips thin but never pressed. I observe how her hands resembled her grandfather retired admiral Paris as she wave at me through the crowd. I stood up and waved. It didn't take here long to work her way through to crowd, I guess it's a klingon thing.  
  
"So are you ready?" Miral inquired.  
  
I shook my head "Krane isn't here yet."  
  
" Urrrr Krane is late for everything!"  
  
Miral started to pace. "Can't we go with out him?"  
  
I frowned "I promised seven I'd watch him." Miral's face turned red with anger she opened her mouth to speak but for the first time ever nothing came out. "He's twelve, we can't leave him by his self." I smirked, for as bright as a boy he was he was just as immature, some thing that he seemed to get from his father Chakotay. Seven had pumped him up with information and his father the joys of being immature.  
  
"There he is" Miral said with an infuriated look on her face.  
  
As angry as I was with him, there was something about his smile that seemed to make everything better. When I looked at him closer the look on my face quickly changed. His blond hair was all over the place, his clothing was disheveled, and his face dirty. If only his mother was here I thought if only she was hear. Her Borg obsessions with perfection were shattered the moment she had Krane. Krane was the embodiment of disarray.  
  
"Krane, where were you?" Miral asked impatiently. Krane looked down at his feet and mumbled,  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I was playing Parrises Square, we had a game."  
  
Miral threw her hands up in the air and turned around.  
  
A tear dropped from his rugged light skinned face.  
  
"Come Krane lets go to the bathroom and fix you up."  
  
He looked up and smiled innocently and all I could do was smile back. I took his hand and lead him through the crowd.  
  
"Isobel, why does she hate me so much?" he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Krane, she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't want to be latter than we already are. Understand that we love you, you just have a habit of being late. But on this ship you have a chance to start new, eventually it will change." He shook his head  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good then lets get this dirt off you face and do something with that curly hair yours."  
  
And for the first time in awhile I laughed, the perfect remedy for anxiety. 


	2. Taking care of Krane

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Kane and I stepped on to the turbo-lift as Miral held the it open.  
  
"Computer" a familiar sound answered back  
  
"Deck eleven" We waited as the lift came to a stop. My eyes scanned the walls for a trace of Krane's quarters. Eventually Miral spotted it. We walked up to the door and rung it.  
  
"Come in" a young voice answered. Krane turned back and looked at us. I shook my head urging him forward and he turned around and walked in. We stayed for a while and became acquainted with his roommates. The younger children had more roommates so that bonding would be easier to tackle. Two of his were human the other one Romulan. Miral walked out early to catch a turbo-lift. I walked out a minute later and Krane escorted me out. We walked silently for a few seconds. It was then when I decided to start my parental speech. I turned my head and looked at him.  
  
"you know, pretty soon you won't need me any more. You'll have other friends on the ship, there are plenty of children your age."  
  
"I know" he silently answered.  
  
"Were not that far away, our quarters are just on the deck above …"  
  
I never got to finish my sentence.  
  
"I know" He laughed and smiled up at me. We were finally at the turbo-lift. Krane looked down at his feet.  
  
"hug?" he whispered.  
  
"Of course" We tightly embraced. I looked up and kissed him on the head.  
  
"Always" I whispered in his ear. "Always" I finally stood up and walked to the  
  
turbo-lift.  
  
"Computer" Miral yawned "Deck twelve" And with that we were gone. 


End file.
